


The Last Straw

by SevenCorvus



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did he have to wear that outfit? Not that Eric really minded the eye candy, but Wolfe was killing him. The tease had to know what he was doing to him. Couldn’t possibly be unaware of his attraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

Did he have to wear that outfit? Not that Eric really minded the eye candy, but Wolfe was killing him. The tease had to know what he was doing to him. Couldn’t possibly be unaware of his attraction. Delko had tried to resist what he thought was an unattainable temptation. Ryan was straight after all, wasn’t he? And even if he wasn’t, he had certainly never shown any sign of returning Eric’s feelings.No, Eric had tried denying he felt anything for the other man. After the fractious beginning to their relationship, it had certainly seemed that nothing would develop of his….well…..crush. But the events of the past few years had changed his thinking. Ryan nearly loosing an eye through a mistake he had made, and then nearly dying himself was enough to convince him that life was too precious to not go after what he wanted.

He had decided to go slowly, to take his time. Eric had started by trying to improve his friendship with Ryan, by getting to know him better as well as doing little things for him like defending him against anyone who dared tease Wolfe about his OCD. Delko had become quite protective of the younger CSI, not that he had seemed to notice. Despite Eric’s flirtation, Ryan never showed that he was aware of his attention or that he cared one way or the other.

Yet there he stood. Wearing tight jeans that just had to be painted on, all he could thing of was how to get Wolfe out of them, as well as light brown shirt that along with the sun brought out his eyes and made them appear golden. Standing under the sun with his eyes glowing and his hair haloed, Ryan looked like a fallen angel just waiting to be claimed. No, Eric had had enough. Tonight he was making his move.

Though, it seemed not to be. Everything appeared to be working against him. A tough shift with a double murder that dragged on and on with no end in sight, until miraculously a fiber and a confession brought the day to an end. After such a rough day, it was hard to summon up the energy for a seduction, but Eric worried that another such opportunity would not come along for some time.


	2. Chapter 2

It had sneaked upon him suddenly. The old cliché of love at first sight was in his case true. He had known the second he saw the Russian-Cuban that this was the person he was meant to be with. The irony almost killed him. From the beginning Eric Delko had shown him nothing but contempt and had certainly not done anything to make him feel welcome or wanted. And all for things completely outside his control. He had almost given in to tears when he had acknowledged that it was clearly impossible for anything between them to ever exist.

Yet lately it had seemed that there had been a shift in Eric’s attitude towards him. He had seemed more accepting of him, more interested in being at least friends. And while Ryan couldn’t have what he wanted, he would take whatever Delko felt fit to give him. Then, he had noticed an even further shift and had felt at times that the other man was flirting with him. Not wanting to screw up what they had and worrying that it was just in his head, he didn’t say anything. Choosing instead to wait for the moment that Eric made his move. Only the moment had never come. And finally fed up, Ryan decided that he would determine once and for all if Delko really felt anything for him other than friendship.

He had pulled out the outfit he wore when he went clubbing. The tight pair of jeans that he had owned since he was in college. The light brown shirt that he had been told brought out his eyes. Looking at himself in the mirror, Ryan recognized that if this didn’t cause Eric to do something, then nothing would.

And it seemed his planning had been a success. Delko had appeared dumbstruck when he first saw him at work, and had had a hard time keeping his eyes off of him as he kept sneaking glances when he thought no one was watching.

Then their shift from hell had started, and all Ryan could think was that his plotting had come to naught. However, his luck held through and the case was miraculously solved. As he gave thanks to the fiber that had broken the case, he hoped that this was the night that their relationship would change forever.


End file.
